


God in the House of Eden

by TG_fan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TG_fan/pseuds/TG_fan
Summary: Arima is the most expensive prostitute in the Garden but he is now in his early thirties, an age considered too old to be kept with his current house. The only thing left for him to ponder now is who will purchase him for his last performance?-Warning-This obviously has dubious consent. If this plot bothers you, please don't read.





	1. Godsend

Arima is the most expensive prostitute at the Garden of Eden, just one night with him can cost up to 2.5 million yen depending on what the client wants. But… Yoshitoki thinks with a heavy sigh, he is getting old. No longer will clients be wanting to pay such a hefty price for him. He is already in his early thirties, a date that would have normally ended the career of any normal whore at the Garden and seen them sent off to work the… “hard clients.” 

Perhaps it was time to send Arima off too and leave his legacy now when it is at its hights. He would be the standard that clients could come to expect when in Eden’s paradise. 

The “hard clients” are those that pay a huge fee for a whore. They pay this hefty fee because the whore houses never see these whores again. The clients are… too rough. For Arima what would they pay? Maybe up to one million usd. No. Five million and nothing lower. He is considered a “God” in the House of Eden after all. 

A knock at the door breaks the middle aged man out of his ruminations. “It’s Keiko, sir.”

“Yes. Come in.”

Light spills into the poorly lit room from candles lit along the hallway walls, illuminating the Garden’s financial books that Yoshitoki was examining.

“About the wealthy businessman that will be staying beginning tomorrow evening. He is bringing his business party and guards with him. He wants a whore for each of them.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“...He is requesting Arima.”

“Is it so strange, the Tsukiyama’s are wealthy and Arima is the best,” his dry drawl answers filling some of the quiet in the room. Yoshitoki is uninterested in this conversation. 

“Not for himself sir… For his guard.”

Now that was strange indeed. He was willing to pay all that and for his… guard? 

“There’s more. It seems he has booked Arima for an entire week.”

Yoshitoki could feel his heart beat faster at the prospect of such an inflow of wealth. It is no secret that he has been worried about the status of the Garden once Arima is “retired.” To get this last boon out of Arima... It was a godsend. Yoshitoki could save it for a rainy day or invest it back into the house or into a new whore. All that money could make a real difference.

It is enough to almost make him consider keeping Arima for a little while longer. Almost. 

It’s true that Arima earns money now but… Somewhere down the line if he waits too long then Yoshitoki will never see his 5 million USD. Arima is simply too old now. He can’t risk it.

Yes, Arima would work this one last client and then he would be sent off.


	2. Boon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of dubious consent. Mentions of garden kids at Eden as well. This is meant to be a rather dark fiction.

-Arima Kishou-

Yet another warm hole for him to sink into. This one is surprisingly tight but the pleasure is dull to him after so many years of repeating the same actions. Arima finds himself thinking about his plans for the rest of the day. He can’t wait for this to be over.  
He leans over them and whispers in their ear knowing that this will finish it, “You’re so tight. Do you like me fucking your tight hole? Hmm?” He feels the familiar spasms around him, pulls out, and begins preparing for his departure uttering all the pleasantries that are expected of him before he can escape.

Hirako is waiting for him at the door when he makes it out and gives him a small nod of greeting. Hirako is a plain boy, now a plain man, who has been there for at least half of Arima’s life. He was the son of some worthless man in debt to Tsuneyoshi who traded his own son to a life of servitude to get out of it. 

Hirako was not a whore though. He wasn’t attractive enough. He was an average boy just like his father was an average man. Arima was glad. Glad that he would never know the unpleasantries of Arima’s life with his own person. He was his only friend, assigned as Arima’s personal attendant since he was in his late teens. Though he never said it, Hirako’s presence was always a calm reassurance on his nerves.

“You have a new client arriving tomorrow. They’ve purchased you for a whole week. Quite the wealthy one.”

“I see.”

Arima wondered how long it would be until he was purchased “permanently”. Surely it wouldn’t be very much longer. He had to have a way to get the others out first though. Hairu and the youngest youth’s sent to train under him. To watch him perform from behind the hollowed out walls unbeknownst to Eden’s clientele.

Arima had a plan. It wasn’t a horribly complex one but it would have to do. He had been collecting “tips” from his patrons that yoshitoki didn’t know about. His clients were all too eager to keep a secret for him. Anything for him. 

He would be sold, there was no way around it, but in the house’s chaos of preparing for his final sale Hirako would take them and the money and leave. They would start a new life with the money somewhere far away, far out of the Garden’s reach and never look back.

He could be happy with his fate if they escaped. 

If this new business man had enough to purchase him for a week, what “tips” could Arima squeeze out of them for some extra performances and sweet words he wondered? 

Yes, this business man was a godsend. He would get one last boon out of this place.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tsukiyama Shuu-

Tsukiyama Shuu had high hopes for this place. It was supposed to be a paradise on Earth and he hoped that it would lead to his own paradise as well. He hoped it would get him Haise. Haise has never really shown an interest in men before or anyone really for that matter. He had had crushes but nothing extreme and certainly nothing like the way Tsukiyama felt for Haise. Haise wouldn’t even listen to him when he told him he needed to try it before he could say he didn’t like the idea. It was “dirty” he said. Tsukiyama had tried everything to convince him.

Well almost everything.

Arima Kishou was here and he was supposed to be a god in bed. He would purchase this man for Haise for the week they were passing through the region and Haise would see that the idea of anal really wasn’t so gross. When it was time to go and he needed someone to take Arima’s spot then Shuu would of course be there to fill it for him. This would definitely work.

The only problem was convincing Haise that he wanted to sleep with a prostitute.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Haise Sasaki-

Haise knew that Tsukiyama was up to something. The other kept side glancing at him with this devious and knowing smirk. He didn’t like it. He liked it even less when he found out where they would be staying for the next week. A prostitute den. 

Tsukiyama made grand and loud gestures that night when defending himself against Haise’s anger. “It is for my business party. The men want company. It is a part of every major business deal to treat your partners lavishly and you are my personal guard! You have to come with! I really don't understand what the problem is!”

Haise did have to come with but he didn’t have to like it and he most certainly didn’t have to let Tsukiyama enjoy it.

…………………………….

The night they arrived Kanae was nastier to him than ever. Haise wondered what his issue was when he bumped into him while passing him from the side. There was plenty of room on the path. It was completely unnecessary.

The laughter coming from the businessmen as the night grew later and they sat to be entertained before dinner was obnoxious. He watched in disdain while sipping a drink as beautiful young men and women hung over them whispering praise and dirty jokes into their host’s ears, some naked some dressed but barely so. Haise was going to need a lot to drink for this.

He lasted through the first appetizer for dinner before he decided he needed air and excused himself much to Tsukiyama’s distress. He ignored him as his over-the-top, self-centered boss yelled after him to at least stay for the main course. Haise, however, was sick from drinking and worried that the main course would have more than just food and so he continued until he found his way outside into the cool night’s air.

Breathing it in deeply and walking around helped him clear his mind to the point that he was ready to find his room for the night. Following the candle lit hallways that a servant instructed him to take, he found himself at the end of a hall outside of a large room. So large that it was the only room in this hall. It was distanced enough from the regular rooms that the sounds of the party and other ministrations could barely be heard from here. It was a relief but that relief was short lived when he pulled open the sliding shoji door and stepped inside his room. The room was beautiful with the moon shining through the window and the soft glow of candles lit throughout it but what really took his breath away was the beautiful white haired man standing in a clean cotton robe staring out his window.

The stranger turned his head towards him with almost a sad expression on his face as Haise stepped further in and Haise heard himself try to begin to speak.

“Um.. excuse me but what are you doing in here?” Haise heard himself inquire, his words slightly hindered by alcohol and surprise. This man was gorgeous.

"Good evening Haise," the white haired man spoke, "Why don't you get settled in?"


End file.
